The present invention relates to photonic switches and is particularly concerned with metropolitan area networks.
A Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexed photonic network requires precisely controlled (in optical carrier frequency) modulated optical carriers from the customer premises for a DWDM core photonic network to be viable. In prior art solutions, all optical carriers are locally generated at the access point. If fixed optical carrier frequency lasers are used, network engineering of distribution of laser wavelengths must be mapped out on a network wide basis. Alternatively, individual tunable lasers can be used at all access points, providing greater flexibility in network engineering at a significant increase in hardware costs, and a need to introduce remote optical frequency provisioning.
According to an aspect of the present invention a photonic switch couples network access equipment with the DWDM core network for transmission across that network.
Accordingly, the photonic switch acts as an intermediary between the WDM density of the access portion of the metropolitan photonic network and the DWDM density of the core photonic network. The metro photonic switch introduces optical carriers that are all generated in the photonic layer adjacent to it and allocates them out to the photonic access nodes for modulation. This has the advantage of providing the optical carriers to be modulated from a centralized highly stable and precise source, thereby meeting the requirements for DWDM carrier precision, whilst generating these carriers in relatively close proximity to the modulators. Coarse WDM components can be used in the access portion of the network without adversely affecting the ability of the signal to transit the DWDM portion of the core network, since the optical carrier frequency is fixed at the centralized source and is unaffected by these components.